The dynamic range of a signal analyzer can be adversely impacted by noise that is intrinsic to the signal analyzer if this intrinsic noise is not taken into consideration when carrying out signal measurements. The intrinsic noise, which limits the lowest signal level detectable by the signal analyzer, can be characterized by what is known in the art as a noise floor. The noise floor can be measured by observing a spectral output on a display of the signal analyzer after terminating one or more ports of the signal analyzer by a characteristic impedance, such as 50 ohms. However, even when aware of the noise floor of the signal analyzer, a user may find it difficult or confusing to accurately determine a signal-to-noise ratio of an input signal, especially when the signal amplitude is in the vicinity of the noise floor.
Consequently, various types of noise reduction measures have been traditionally used to address this issue. Unfortunately, in some cases, the noise reduction measures can prove inadequate, while in some other cases, the noise reduction measures can actually result in a display that is either erroneous, misleading, or ambiguous. An uninformed user may draw improper conclusions based on such an erroneous, misleading, or ambiguous display.